The World I Know
by Vernie
Summary: [Complete] Miroku and Kagome pairing. Miroku is accidently pulled into the well and stuck in Kagome's time.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

**Chapter 1**

Kagome charged angrily towards the Bone Eater's Well. It had been a _very_ bad day. She could hear someone approaching from behind her. _If he thinks I'm going to apologize, he's wrong. Why do I always have to apologize for his mistakes anyways? _Without turning back, she shouted the three letter word that would surely send his body crashing towards the ground. She was more than a little surprised when she heard nothing behind her.

Kagome turned around to see a disappointed Miroku and Shippo approaching her. "Why are you leaving, Kagome?" the young kitsune asked curiously.

"Because Inuyasha is a jerk!"

Shippo looked at her unhappily. "Please don't go!"

Kagome shook her head. "I've had enough of him! He's so… he's so… ARGH!"

Miroku smiled kindly. "Please go home and rest. It will take your mind of … things." He shifted his weight and leaned on his staff. "Just promise us you will come back."

Kagome frowned. "Maybe I don't want to come back." 

Miroku gazed sadly at her. "Lady Kagome, you can't let these things bother you—after all it was only a silly fight."

She shook her head. "Maybe to you, Miroku! But I'm tired of being treated like dirt. In my world, I'm treated with respect. Why would I want to keep coming back here?" 

Shippo eyed the girl sadly. "I don't want to leave, Kagome! I would miss you!" Kagome gave the kitsune a smile as he leaped into her arms. He looked up towards her with his big sad eyes. "Wouldn't you miss me?" Her features softened as the young fox demon stared intently into her eyes. "Of course Shippo, but my family is on the other side of the well. I miss them the way that you would miss me if I left." She turned back to Miroku to catch him glancing at the air void in his right hand. Her heart sank when she remembered his predicament. She sighed and walked towards the well and took a seat on the edge.

Miroku approached her sadly and stood in front of her. "Well, if that's what you truly want, we can't stop you."

Kagome smiled. It was so nice to talk to someone who was so understanding. Inuyasha probably would have thrown her over his shoulder and forced her back kicking and screaming—which is something he had actually tried a few times, forgetting the power she held over him by means of the rosary around his neck.

"I'll be back, Miroku. I just need a break." The monk's face brightened slightly. Kagome shifted her weight to relax against her hands, which were perched on the lip of the well, and that's when she lost her grip and began to plunge backwards. She shrieked and instinctively grabbed the front of Miroku's robe for stability, pulling him off his feet and toward the bottom of the well/time portal with her. He yelled as they made their dissent toward the bottom of the well.

Kagome made an unladylike crash at the bottom of the well as Miroku landed atop of her. "Oof." 

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked with concern.

Kagome looked up towards the monk's eyes. "Yeah, that was a really hard landi-Hey!" she realized that he was laying on her most intimately. "Get off of me!" She gave the monk a push as he rolled off her onto the dirt floor of the well. 

She looked up towards the top of the well. It was dark. The daylight she would normally see from within the well was gone. _But it's afternoon, _she thought to herself. _No, it can't be! I thought… _

Miroku sensed her uncertainness. "What's wrong?"

Kagome stared at him, wide-eyed. _I thought he couldn't pass through… _"Miroku, welcome to the future." 


	2. Chapter 2

D_isclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

**Chapter 2**

Miroku gave Kagome a look of bewilderment. "You mean?"

Kagome nodded. "We're in my time." 

Miroku's jaw dropped. "How can that be? I thought only Inuyasha and yourself could travel through this well." Miroku peered towards the top of the well, noticing that there was now a roof over the top.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess it's because I was hanging onto you. I must have pulled you through with me when I grabbed you." Kagome blushed. _That's a change of pace…_

A look of worry came over Miroku's face. "Well, what do we do now? Don't take this personally, but I don't really want to be stuck in this era. Not after everything Inuyasha has told me."

Kagome looked at the overwhelmed monk. _What exactly did Inuyasha tell him? She put her hand on Miroku's shoulder and smiled. "Hey, no biggie! All we have to do is go to the top of the well and jump back through. I'll have to go through with you, of course." Miroku nodded._

Both managed to make their way out of the well and found themselves standing inside the well house. Miroku eyed his surroundings curiously. "So… this is the future?"

Kagome smiled. "Miroku…"

"Yes?"

"It's almost dinnertime, why don't you just stay for awhile. I can show you around a little. This may be your only chance to see the future!" Kagome suddenly silenced herself, realizing what had just come out of her mouth. Miroku looked sadly at his hand. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I'm sorry, Miroku," Kagome added desolately.

Miroku merely nodded. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. This is a rather interesting situation." 

Kagome grinned. "I can't wait for you to meet my mom, she's a wonderful cook! And my little brother will just _love you."_

Miroku smiled. "Do you have any sisters?" Kagome laughed and pulled him by his hand toward her house.

***

Kagome and Miroku made it through the front door of Kagome's house. Miroku looked at his surroundings in wonder. "Your home is so _big."_

Kagome nodded. "Not cramped like Kaede's place."

His eyes darted around the living room. "There's so much… _stuff." His eyes wondered over to a large box with a glass screen. "What is this?"_

Kagome smiled. "It's a television…You can watch people on it." 

Miroku frowned in confusion. "How can that be?" The monk took a step forward and peered at the glass screen as Kagome pressed the power button. He took a step backwards and gasped as a man's face appeared on the screen. Kagome turned the channel to three young girls sitting on the beach. Miroku smiled then touched the screen. "Well, hello."

Kagome tried not to burst out laughing. "Miroku, they can't hear you, and luckily for you, they can't _feel you either."_

"Oh." The monk looked somewhat disappointed.

"Kagome, your home." Kagome's mother smiled as she entered the room where the two were standing. Miroku smiled at the woman as she eyed him momentarily. "A friend from school?" she joked, looking at his robes and staff.

Kagome grinned. "Mom this is Miroku. Miroku…this is my mother."

Miroku grinned. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you, Miroku. Won't you join us for dinner?" Miroku nodded.

"Great…Um, I hope you like Italian food. I'm making spaghetti."

Miroku frowned. "I'm not sure, but it smells good."

***

Kagome left Miroku to the television so she could help her mom prepare dinner. Her mom gave her a mischievous grin as Kagome picked up a spoon and began stirring the sauce, which was cooking on the stovetop.

Kagome frowned. _What's with her? _Her mom shot her another glance then went back to chopping some vegetables. "What?" Kagome finally asked curiously.

Her mom shook her head.

"Okay, Mom." Kagome put down the wooden spoon she was holding in her hand. "What is it?"

Her mom laughed. "That boy you bought home is very charming… and also very handsome."

"What! What are you getting at, Mom?"

"Nothing, honey." She smiled to herself and returned to preparing dinner.

"Oh, I get it. You think I have some kind of crush on him, huh?" Kagome asked inquisitively.

"You said it, Kagome. Not me." 

"ARGH! Miroku? No way!" 

Kagome's mom kept smiling as she transferred the vegetables from the cutting board to a large bowl. "He seems so much more… polite than that other boy you bring home."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome frowned. "Well, you have a point there."

***

Kagome walked back into the living room to see Miroku fixedly watching an American show. She smiled. "What are you watching?" she asked taking a seat beside him.

"I'm not sure… but these women are wearing practically nothing. They jump into the water to save drowning people, then make out with them on the beach." 

Kagome watched for awhile. She shook her head at the terrible plot line and the even worse voice overs. "I hate American shows. This one seems especially terrible."

"I find it most interesting." He smiled as he watched the women in red bathing suits running across the beach.

Kagome smiled. "Well, dinner's almost ready, so why don't you come in the kitchen with us?" Kagome walked up to the television and turned it off. She headed back into the kitchen with Miroku following closely behind. Kagome's grandfather and younger brother, who had taken a seat at the table, looked up at the monk in interest.

"Well hi there young fella," her grandfather said with a gracious smile.

"Hello, old man."

Sota looked at the monk in marvel. "Are you a demon, too?"

Miroku grinned. "No, I'm a monk."

"Oh," Sota gazed at him, "too bad. Hey Sis, where is Inuyasha anyways?"

Kagome scowled. "Don't know. Don't care."

Sota began to say more, but before he could, his mother placed a large plate of noodles before him. "Eat up, Sota. I hope you like it," she said with a smile.

Miroku looked confusingly at the fork in front of him, and then watched the others as they ate. He picked it up, studying it, and then stuck it into the mound of noodles before him. 

Kagome saw the look of puzzlement on the monk's face and leaned forward and whispered, "It's a fork. It's like… uh… a shovel. Just scoop it up and dish it in."

"How crude," the monk replied trying to steady the food on his eating utensil. 

"So, you're a monk, huh?" asked Grandpa. "Promised to a life of celibacy." 

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "Not quite…"

"What's that mean, Grandpa?" Sota asked curiously.

"Uh… nothing," he replied as Kagome's mother shot him a disapproving look.

Kagome smiled. _This is going to be an interesting evening…_

--------

**A/N** Umm… I don't really know whether they actually air _Baywatch _in Japan or not, I just thought I'd stick it in. Seems like a show Miroku would like. Too corny? Please review, your opinions mean a lot to me!! Thanx for reading…


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

**Chapter 3**

After dinner, Kagome took Miroku on a tour of the shrine. Although the monk had suggested watching more of the television, he seemed to enjoy the tour of Kagome's home and the futuristic oddities which surrounded it. Kagome made sure to keep Miroku away from the traffic which passed by the shrine, afraid that the 'metal carriages' would overwhelm the monk.

After the quiet walk around her home, Kagome gave Miroku at tour of the house, eventually leading him into Sota's room, much at her eager brother's request.  Sota was more than willing to show the monk his action figures and describe each to him. Miroku looked exceptionally bored learning about the small human-shaped objects made of an odd material, but smiled as the young boy picked out yet another plastic figurine from his collection. "You sure have a lot," the monk commented with a polite grin.

Kagome was a little embarrassed about bringing Miroku into her own bedroom, even though Inuyasha had frequented there many times. Just the idea of having another boy in her room was an odd one. She wondered what the hanyou would think of Miroku being inside of her room. She blushed as she opened her bedroom door.

"This is my room, Miroku."

The monk looked around the room curiously. "All of this space is your own?" He smiled as he studied the light pink bedspread and curtains. "Very feminine." He walked up to look at a large, very realistic 'painting' of five shirtless boys wearing tons of jewelry and laughed to himself. He pointed towards the picture. "Interesting. Friends of yours?"

"Um…" Kagome's gave the monk an embarrassed grin, "They're pop stars." 

"Pop stars?"

"Like… uh… musicians. Except they don't play instruments. Only sing."

"Ah." The monk took a seat on the edge of her bed, balancing his staff across his lap. "So, what do you like to do while you're at home?"

"I usually only have time for homework and studying while I'm here. I have to go to school five days a week." She took a seat next to Miroku, feeling a bit odd about the entire situation. She glanced sideways at the monk. "Sometimes I go to the mall or something. Or out to eat with my friends... Speaking of which, how did you like dinner?"

Miroku smiled. "It was… interesting. Whatever it was."

Kagome grinned. "In this era, we eat food from all around the world, not just Japan."

"Interesting. Wouldn't it be spoiled by the time it got here?" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha was never one to ask questions when he came to her era, but Miroku only seemed more fascinated the more she showed him around.

"Who's this?" Miroku picked up a school photo of her friend, Hojo, which sat on the nightstand next to her bed. "Another 'Pop Star'?"

Kagome smiled. "No, that's a guy I go to school with. Hojo."

Miroku grinned. "Do you _like him?" he snickered._

"Not exactly. He's a good friend, but I'm not interested in him like _that_. Although I did go out with him once." Kagome smiled when she realized the conversation the two had just entered. _Girl talk with Miroku?__ It _had_ been a strange day._

"I see." Miroku put the photo aside. "Well, I suppose I should head back now."

Kagome nodded. "Yes, it's already getting dark out." She glanced out the window.

Miroku made a point to stop and thank Kagome's mother for the meal on their way out. _Wow, he is polite, Kagome thought to herself, remembering Inuyasha's first visit into her home._

Kagome quickly grabbed a flashlight before heading outside into the darkness. She made her way towards the well and pointed the light in the direction of the old structure that housed it. Once inside, the two leaned over and peered into the well. Kagome shone the flashlight at the monks face as he squinted his eyes. "Well, I guess I'll have to hang onto you when we jump through, that way I can transport you through with me."

"Alright." Miroku looked at the girl uncertainly.  "Just grab a hold?" 

Kagome's eyes widened. "Umm… Well… Yes. Grab my _hand." (extra emphasis on 'hand')  Miroku clutched her hand in his own. Kagome smiled as the two stood on the lip of the well. "Ready?" Miroku nodded and the two jumped, grasping each other's hand as they descended into the depths of the well. Miroku let out a grunt as he hit the hard ground beneath him. Kagome shrieked landing oddly on her shoulder as her flashlight flew out of her hand and landed on the ground, giving the two only a minimal amount of light to see with. _

"Are you okay?" the monk asked, noticing that she was clutching her shoulder.

"I landed… _weird_." She held the weight of her arm to hopefully relieve the pain her shoulder felt. Kagome looked up. It was almost completely dark out now. "Let's get out of here," Kagome said, quickly grabbing her flashlight from the dirt floor. Miroku nodded.

Kagome tried to grab hold of the side of the well to climb out as she had normally done, but the pain in her shoulder was too much for her to bear. "Oww!" she yelled out, wincing in pain.

"I'll have to carry us both out," Miroku said, eying her shoulder and touching it gently. "Can you hold onto my back?" Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck. The extra weight made it increasingly difficult for the monk to climb out of the well. After a couple of failed attempts the two finally made it to the top.

"Oh no!" Kagome gasped, as she was the first who looked over the top of the well. Miroku pulled the two out as he looked at the area around them. A familiar area that they had just seen ten minutes ago. "Miroku, we didn't go through!"

***

Miroku sighed as he clutched the bag of ice against Kagome's shoulder. After they were unable to pass through the well, the two had gone back into the house and were now sitting at Kagome's kitchen table. "I don't understand," he looked at the girl, who was currently in pain due to her new injury. "We went through once, why can't we get back?" Kagome began to shrug then let out a small whimper as the pain shot through her shoulder and radiated down her arm.

"I don't know, Miroku…" She smiled as the monk slowly pulled up the sleeve of her t-shirt to study her shoulder.

"I don't think you broke anything… but most likely you did pull something." Kagome grinned. Miroku was actually putting her situation before his—regardless the fact of how minor hers was in comparison.

"Thank you, Miroku."

"For what?" the monk asked.

"Helping me."

He smiled. "All I did was hold a bag of ice."

"And pulled me out of the bottom of that well," she reminded him.

"What did you think I would do?" he asked, "Just leave you there?" The monk's blue eyes studied the girl carefully.

Kagome smiled. She was now beginning to see a side of Miroku she hadn't noticed before. Despite the fact he always seemed to be so _promiscuous_, she now realized what a kind-hearted person he really was. __

"Well," she eyed him momentarily, "it looks like your spending the night." She stood up and led the monk upstairs. "I'll put you in Sota's room." She grabbed a few blankets and pillows out of the linen closet with her good arm then led Miroku into her little brother's room, where he was already sleeping.

"We'll try the well again in the morning," she whispered unrolling Sota's guest mattress. "Don't worry, Miroku," she added patting the monk's arm, "I'm sure we'll get back through somehow." He smiled at her as he took the pillow from her hands.

"I hope so," he replied, placing his hand on the small of Kagome's back, then slowly rubbing it downward… 

"Miroku!" Kagome shrieked as her hand reached up to slap the side of the monk's face. "Where in my _little brother's _room for gods' sake!"

"Kagome?" The sleepy child asked from his bed. "What's going on? What are you doing in my room?" Miroku grinned guiltily.

"Miroku's staying the night," Kagome whispered.

"Oh. Well, you two woke me up," Sota replied rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Can't he just stay in your room?"

Miroku smiled. "That sounds like a-"

"Terrible idea," Kagome finished his sentence. 

"Why not?" Sota asked. "You let Inuyasha sleep in your bed before," he said, referring to the afternoon the hanyou had fell asleep in her room while she was studying.

Miroku eyed the girl curiously. "Is that so?" he asked with an interested a grin.

Kagome frowned. "Goodnight, Miroku," she said before leaving the child's room and shutting the door.

---

**A/N:** I'd be obliged if you'd all review! Thanx.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me!_

**Chapter 4**

When Kagome woke up the next morning, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder which reminded her of the previous day's events. She made her way to the living room, where Miroku and Sota sat on the sofa watching cartoons. Both looked up momentarily, then turned their attention back to the television. Miroku, staring at the box, appeared to be mesmerized by the moving drawings.

"You guys are already up?" she asked.

Sota nodded. "It's almost 8 o'clock, Sis."

"Eight! Why didn't you wake me up Sota!" she shouted as her little brother cowered away from his older, fuming sister. "I don't even have time to bathe now!"

"Sorry…"

"Ahh!" Kagome turned away and headed up the stairs to quickly change into her school uniform. She looked at her shoulder as she removed her pajamas and noticed that a darkened bruise had now appeared. Kagome tried her best to get dressed without disturbing her shoulder, which when touched, caused her to cringe in pain. 

She ran down the stairs hurriedly, grabbing her backpack which she had left on the sofa the previous day. "Sota, get your act together. We're going to be late," she commented trying to heave the large pack on her shoulder. The terrible pain that exuded through her shoulder caused her to drop the pack as her books flew from it. Kagome sighed, grasping her shoulder in pain.

Miroku approached her curiously, as he began to gather her books. "You're leaving?" he asked.

"Oh, no! I forgot Miroku. We were supposed to try the well this morning," she replied, remembering her promise to the monk. "I'm afraid I will be late to take my test this morning if we do, but…"

Miroku grinned as he put the texts back into her backpack. "We can take care of that later. You have other things to attend to."

"Really?" Kagome asked, shocked. The monk nodded. "Miroku, I promise you we'll try it as soon as I get back!"

"Very well then." He slung her bag on his shoulder. "Where is your school?"

Kagome looked at the monk questioningly. "Not far from here, I usually walk…"

"I will walk with you and carry your things."

"Miroku, you don't have to-"

"I want to. You're in too much pain to carry this yourself. Besides, what else am I to do today?" She studied the monk's expression. He did not appear irritated or angry. _Miroku_ is definitely no Inuyasha_._

Kagome smiled. "Oh thank you, Miroku. I appreciate this so much! But there's one thing you will have to do before we leave…"

*** 

Kagome smiled as Miroku tugged at his sweater. "This feels odd," he said looking at the girl strangely. Kagome had insisted that Miroku change into something more up to date. He almost looked like a normal man from the 21st century. Almost. The only thing she could find for him to wear belonged to Grandpa, so he looked more like a teenager in old man clothing. 

"It's only for one day," she assured him, "I just wanted you to wear normal clothing so people wouldn't bother you with questions."

"Are you insinuating that my robes are 'abnormal'?" he said with a cocky grin. Kagome smiled. She wished Inuyasha had his sense of humor. Unfortunately, Inuyasha was one to always take everything too seriously.

The two walked out towards the street as Sota headed in the direction of his school. Miroku took a step off the curb as a car whizzed by. "Oh, watch out, Miroku," Kagome warned, extending her arm out in front of his chest.  The monk gasped and immediately stepped back onto the curb. 

"What was _that_?" The monk's eyes were now bugging out of his head. The poor guy looked as if he were about to have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you about those," she replied. "They're cars. They're for transportation."

"How?"

"How? They're machines. People ride in them from place to place."

Miroku watched nervously as several more automobiles passed by. "Oh."

"Don't worry, Miroku. Just stay out of the road when they're coming and you won't get ran over."

"How reassuring," replied the beleaguered monk. Kagome smiled, taking his tense arm in hers as she led him across the street. The monk looked at her uncertainly, but was more than relieved that she had showed him the way.

Miroku eyed their surroundings in wonder. Building after building and hardly any greenery whatsoever. The stench was a little overpowering as well. The smell was like something he had never smelt before. He began to wonder how Inuyasha could handle such a stink with the strong sense of smell he had. 

The two walked for a few more blocks until they came to Kagome's school. "This is it, Miroku." He grinned and nodded. "Well, do you think you can find your way back?"

"I think so-"

"Hey Kagome!" Her friend Eri approached the two with a large smile. "Who's this?" she asked motioning towards Miroku, who smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Oh Eri, this is my friend Miroku. Miroku, this is Eri."

Miroku smiled as the two exchanged greetings. He studied the girl momentarily as a sly grin came over his face.

"Where are you from, Miroku?"

Miroku, looking a little confused, began to answer as Kagome butt in. "He's from Chiba. He's visiting for a couple of days."

"Oh," Eri replied. "Are you enjoying your stay?" she asked.

"Without a doubt," Miroku replied grinning.

Kagome turned back to the monk as Eri walked away. "Are you sure you can find your way back, Miroku? It's not too far away, but we did make a lot of turns."

"I'm sure I can handle it," the monk replied.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you for walking with me. I can take this from here," she said grabbing the backpack from Miroku and carefully putting it on her good shoulder. Miroku smiled as he turned back in the direction of the shrine.

***

The monk's palms grew sweaty as he passed through an unfamiliar alley. _Just where in the hell am I? _Finding his way back to Kagome's home proved more difficult that he'd thought. Everything looked the same to him and he couldn't remember which street to turn onto. Unknowingly, the monk nervously began to walk farther and farther away from the Higurashi shrine.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

**Chapter 5**

Miroku continued to wander nervously through the busy streets of Tokyo, as he had been for a couple of hours. Miroku was never one to loose his sense of direction, but everything in the unfamiliar city appeared the same to him. After drifting for several blocks, he decided it would be best to return to Kagome's school and wait for her there. His face reddened with embarrassment when he realized he'd have to explain the entire situation to her.

He turned down an alley that ran beside a large building that appeared to be some type of restaurant. Miroku was amazed of how much space was taken up by the large, brick buildings in the future. It was bad enough trying to walk down the busy streets filled with people. After apologizing every time he bumped into someone, he was merely given an irritated look. He finally decided to give up on apologizing, assuming people of the future didn't know the meaning of the word "sorry." He sighed. How he longed to return back home.

The monk finally made his way through the alley into a busy street. _Now, just which way was Kagome's school? _He grinned as he saw the young school girl with the white and green uniform walking on the other side of the street. He called her name, but she didn't look up. This time he called louder. "Kagome!" He waved his hands frantically to get the girls attention. "Kagome!" The girl finally looked towards him with a look of bewilderment. _Do all the girls of this era wear the same thing? the monk thought to himself when he realized that, in fact, it was not her._

Miroku frowned confusingly as a large yellow automobile with a black design on the side and a large box on the top that read 'TAXI' came to an abrupt halt in the street next to him. He studied it momentarily, when finally the window rolled down and an angry man gave him a dirty look. "Well buddy? Did you want a ride or not?"

Miroku smiled. _Finally, a friendly soul who's willing to help me. He looked uncertainly at the vehicle and nodded. The man frowned once again at the confused monk. "Well get your ass in here, I haven't got all day." The angry man finally leaned across the back seat, forcing the door open. "Hurry up," he added. Miroku nodded and took a seat inside._

"Where to?"

"Higurashi shrine." 

The man nodded as the car sped away. The monk watched uncertainly through the window, clutching nervously onto the seat of the vehicle. "Thanks for the ride," the monk said gratefully. The man grunted and continued to drive. Miroku tensed up as the vehicle came to an abrupt halt and the man driving it pressed the middle of the wheel-shaped object in front of him and hung his head out the window blurting some _choice_ words at the other automobiles.

Miroku grinned as they finally pulled up to the familiar house. The monk smiled at the man once again. "Thank you again, sir, for your kind gesture," he said as he finally managed to open the automobile door on his own and step outside the car. 

"Hey buddy," the angry man replied, "you forgetting something?"

Miroku studied the man uncertainly.

"Payment," the man barked.

The monk frowned as he pulled a prayer card out of his pocket and handed it to the man. 

"What the hell is this?" the man asked angrily.

_How uncivil_, Miroku thought to himself_. "You are welcome," replied the monk, sarcastically. __Whatever happened to doing a good deed? __Everyone expects something in return, Miroku thought to himself as he sighed. He shook his head at the man as he quickly walked back to the front door of Kagome's home._

"Cheap asshole!" the man shouted from the car as he sped away, screeching his tires.

***

"Thanks for carrying my backpack and walking me home, Hojo."

The young man smiled at Kagome. "No problem. I hope your shoulder feels better tomorrow." "Oh," he smiled sheepishly, "and I hope you get rid of your tape worms."

Kagome's face instantly turned a bright shade of red. _Grandpa! "I will see you at school tomorrow, Hojo." She waved good-bye as she turned and entered her home._

"Oh Miroku, I see you made it back okay. I was kind of worried," she smiled at the monk who was sitting on the sofa enjoying a soda and watching his favorite women-at-the-beach show with Sota. "Not that I should have been," she added, "you're not an idiot." She laughed as the monk nodded nervously.

"Shall we try the well?" she asked.

***

Kagome and Miroku stood at the bottom of the well. Instead of jumping in this time, they decided it would be best to climb to the bottom. Neither of them wanted anymore injuries. Miroku had been generous enough to climb down the side with Kagome clutching nervously to his back.

 The monk sighed. "We're still here," he said, stating the obvious as he looked towards the top of the well.

Kagome gave him a sad grin. "I'm sorry, Miroku. This hasn't happened before. Well, except for the time Inuyasha stole my shards." She paused momentarily and smiled. "Then he tried to seal it with a tree. Unsuccessfully, might I add."

Miroku glanced towards the girl with an expression of worry on his face. "Do you think that's what happened?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I know Inuyasha wouldn't seal it again. But I guess it could have been someone else. The question is who?"

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"I guess we'll just have to keep trying it." Kagome thought for a minute. "If Inuyasha were able to pass through, he most likely would have came through by now. Especially since you're here with me. Shippo had to have told him what happened."

"Do you think something happened to them?" Miroku asked fearfully.

"I'm not sure," Kagome replied. "But, I hope not."

***

Later that night, Kagome went to bed early. She could still hear Miroku talking with her grandfather in the kitchen. It was odd. Despite the age difference, Miroku seemed to have made quick friends with him. She smiled. Even if he was stuck in the future, the least her family could do was make him feel at home. Kagome began to wonder. _What if Miroku is stuck here for good? _She shook her head and tried to put those thoughts aside. 

***

Miroku had been sulking in the living room after Kagome had announced she was going to bed. That's when her grandfather approached him.

"Something bothering you?" he asked the young man.

Miroku shrugged. Grandpa motioned for him to follow him into the kitchen as the monk stood up, turned off the television, and took a seat across from Grandpa at the kitchen table. After questioning Miroku about his problem, the monk had told the old man the story of the air void in his right hand and the unexpected life which lay ahead for him. He was glad to get such worries of his chest, and Kagome's grandfather seemed to be just the person to talk to. The old man nodded as he listened to the young monk's story.

"I have just the thing to ease your mind young fella," replied the old man, leaving the room. He returned with a bottle in his hand as he reached to grab two glasses out of the cupboard. He poured the liquid into the two glasses then looked up towards the depressed monk. "You are of drinking age?" the old man asked. The monk frowned questionably as Grandpa shrugged his shoulders and handed him the glass of sake. 

Miroku smiled at the old man. "Thank you." The liquor, indeed, was just the thing he needed that night after a particularly hard day. He loosened up, revealing much to the old man about his past. Grandpa poured another glass of sake for himself and the monk as Miroku went on to tell him about what had happened to both his father and grandfather.

Grandpa nodded. "I too lost my parents at a tender age." Miroku looked towards the man curiously as he emptied the rest of the bottle into the monk's glass and pushed it back towards him. "As did Kagome…"

"Kagome's father?"

The old man nodded. "Kagome did not tell you?"

Miroku shook his head and looked towards the old man inquisitively.  "No…"

"He died while she was very young." The old man, who was now obviously buzzed, looked at the young monk. "It was very hard on her." He sighed. "Sota was much too young to remember, but I think it still hurts Kagome to think about it. That's probably why she doesn't speak of it." The old man went on. "He died of cancer. His mother, too, was taken by the same illness. It is hereditary. That means it's passed on down from generation to generation. To this day, she is still saddened by the thoughts of it." 

The monk nodded understandingly. He knew exactly how Kagome felt. The disease had been passed down through her family, taking away people she loved. Much like the wind tunnel that had been passed down to him, and would eventually be passed down to his own children. If he lived long enough to find a woman to bear his children that is. After the conversation, he felt a connection to the girl he never knew he had. He too, tried to keep his feelings inside. It hurt too much to be reminded of the past, so he tried to forget.

The old man walked across the room, throwing the empty bottle into the trash. He reached into the cabinet and returned with another bottle of clear liquid.

"What's that?" Miroku asked.

The old man laughed. "I think you will like it," he replied handing him the bottle.

Miroku read the label carefully. "Everclear?"

***

Kagome had just drifted to sleep as her bedroom door slowly opened and awoken her. _Sota's__ having another nightmare, she thought to herself. She was shocked to see Miroku in the doorway wearing a weary grin._

"Miroku, what are you doing in here?" she asked.

He smiled as he took two clumsy steps backwards. "Just coming to…" he slurred, "Just coming to say g-good-night," he replied. Kagome stood up and approached the monk curiously.

"Are you okay, Miroku?" she asked. He smiled as the scent of his breath reached her nose. "Miroku, you've been drinking!"

"Not much," he smiled, as he cupped her chin in his hands. Kagome felt a shiver run up her spine as the monk gently brushed her cheek with his hand. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked. He slowly leaned in closely towards her before almost stumbling to the floor. Kagome grabbed onto his shoulders to keep the drunken boy standing.

A look of shock came over Kagome's face as she studied the monk. She had been groped by Miroku many times, but he had never commented on her looks. "Um…Miroku, you're pretty drunk," she replied, trying to stabilize the young man's body. "I think we should get you to bed." She slowly showed the unstable boy to Sota's room and helped him onto the guest bed, where he promptly passed out.

Kagome found herself smiling as she returned to her own bedroom. _He thinks I'm beautiful…_ she thought to herself. She shook her head in disbelief. _No, he doesn't realize what he was saying. He was just drunk. Kagome sighed as she returned to her bed and pulled the covers up over her._

_---_

**A/N:** Wow. That was a long chapter, eh? I think that deserves some reviews. Pretty please?  =)


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

**Chapter 6**

Sota stood over the sickly looking monk watching him curiously. "Miroku? Are you dead?" He poked at his abdomen with the monk's shaft. Miroku groaned and rolled over.

"Water," the monk replied in a dry voice.

Sota studied Miroku for a few more minutes before heading down to the kitchen to fill his requests. As he passed through the living room, he found Grandpa in a similar state on the couch. The old man opened his eyes as the boy approached him. 

"Why is everyone sick this morning?  Do you guys have food poisoning?" the young boy asked, remembering that Kagome had made dinner the previous night. Grandpa grinned as he sat up. "How is Miroku?" he asked.

Sota frowned. "Thirsty."

Sota returned to his room with a glass of water and handed it to Miroku, who promptly chugged it down quickly. The monk smiled at the boy, who was staring at him closely, as he handed him back the empty glass. "Thanks." He paused. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Sota frowned. "Grandpa said you had cotton in your mouth." 

Miroku laughed. "You mean cotton mouth." 

 "What's that mean?"

Miroku shrugged as his face turned green and he bolted out the door towards the bathroom. 

After emptying the contents of his stomach, Miroku followed Sota into the kitchen where Kagome already stood making breakfast. She glanced at the monk. He looked worn out and his robes were wrinkled. She blushed. _Does he remember anything he said last night? "Good morning," she smiled at the two, "Scrambled eggs?" Sota nodded happily as an ill look came over Miroku's face._

"I don't have much of an appetite," he replied with a weak grin.

Kagome nodded. "I didn't think you would." 

***

After breakfast, Kagome headed off to school as Miroku turned on the television and took his usual place on the couch. He opened his soda as he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. He was a bit surprised when Kagome's mother entered the room. 

"Well, hello Miroku," she said with a kind smile. 

The monk abruptly removed his feet from the coffee table before him. "Mrs. Higurashi, I didn't know you were still here," he replied guiltily. 

She nodded. "It's my day off." She took a seat next to the monk, eying his worn, wrinkly robes. "Say, Miroku, since you may be staying with us for awhile, why don't I take you out and buy you some clothing?"

Miroku shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Higurashi, but that won't be necessary. I don't plan on being here much longer." Miroku looked sadly at his soda can as Kagome's mother nodded. Grandpa had told her about his air void, and how it would eventually suck him up if he did not return to the feudal era soon to defeat Naraku.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at his glove-covered hand, "It may take your mind of…things. You haven't really been out much since you've been here, and you look rather bored. I'm rather bored myself, actually. Please, Miroku. Humour me." The woman gave him a sweet nagging smile that looked much like Kagome's.

The monk looked up from his place. "If you insist…"

The woman smiled. "I'll get my keys."

Miroku followed Kagome's mother out to the car and reluctantly took a seat in the vehicle. He clutched nervously to the dashboard of the automobile as it pulled out of the drive. At least Kagome's mother was a better driver than that insane man he had to deal with before. However, the awkward motion of the car was making him nauseous, and his hangover wasn't helping any.

Kagome's mother smiled at the nervous monk. "I imagine a car ride has got to be scary when it's your first one."

Miroku nodded. "Oh, it was," he replied as the woman looked confusingly at him.

At the mall, Kagome's mother treated him to some fast food. Afterwards, Miroku promptly became sick from the overly greasy feast. She smiled guiltily at the monk. "I guess Wacdonald's and your stomach don't agree much." She pointed the monk in the direction of the men's room.

After what seemed like hours of trying on 'outfits', as Kagome's mother called them, Mrs. Higurashi commented on how 'cute' several of them looked on him and paid for them at the register. "Oh this is fun," she said smiling at the monk, "just like shopping with one of the girls." Miroku smiled as he couldn't help but to notice how alike Kagome and her mother were.  

***

Kagome heaved her yellow backpack onto her stronger of the two shoulders as Hojo approached her. "How's the shoulder, Kagome?"

She smiled. "Much better, thanks."

He smiled back. "I was wondering, there is a formal coming up Friday. Do you want to go together?"

Kagome thought for a moment. Usually, she would have said no, but she _did_ want to go the dance, and since she couldn't return to the feudal era for the time being, she wouldn't really have much to do. She nodded and smiled.

"Great," the excited boy replied, "See you Friday."

***

"I'm home!" Kagome called as she entered the front door of her home. "Hello?" She could hear a conversation and loud music playing in the kitchen. "Mom?" She entered the kitchen and smiled at the scene before her. Her mother was at the sink washing the dishes as Miroku, wearing a very pretty, frilly apron, was mopping the floor. _Obviously Mom didn't mention those were for girls…_ She couldn't help but to notice how adorable he looked as he smiled at her.

"Hello, Lady Kagome."

"What are you doing, Miroku?"

"I'm repaying your mom. She took me shopping today." 

"My mother took you _shopping_?"

He nodded as he untied his apron to reveal the clothing underneath-- a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt, which showcased the monk's well-built body. Something that Kagome had never really noticed before. She had been so used to seeing him in those baggy robes, which hid the shape of his body, especially those biceps... _It's a shame that he doesn't dress like this most often,_ Kagome thought to herself.

"_Cute_, huh?" Kagome's mother asked her with a grin.

Kagome nodded at the monk. "Very cute."

***

Later that night Sota, Miroku, Grandpa, and Kagome sat around the kitchen table for a game of hearts. Although Miroku was terrible at it, he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Kagome looked up to meet his gaze more than once as the monk smiled at her. Kagome was glad that Miroku was getting along with her family so well. Inuyasha got along with them also, but only to a certain extent. He always seemed a little irritated towards Sota, while Miroku treated the boy more as a younger brother. Kagome couldn't help but to think of how different the hanyou and the monk were. After all the time Miroku had spent at her house, she found herself admiring the monk. Maybe their friendship was becoming closer. Or maybe it was something else…

True, she did _love_ Inuyasha. But there was something about Miroku that drew her to him. She knew in her mind that Inuyasha would, most likely, never allow himself to love her completely, even if he wanted to. His guilty conscience had always come before his heart. Kikyo first. Kagome second. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she knew it was true. Thinking about it all caused her eyes to tear up a little. She swallowed hard as a fake smile crossed her face. Miroku must have seen through her fake grin because the monk gave her a look of concern.

"I won," Kagome said as she reshuffled the cards, looking away from the Miroku. "Again," she added teasingly.

"Don't rub it in," Miroku said with a grin. 

"Well…I think I'm going to bed," Kagome said with a weak smile. "I'll see you all in the morning. Good night." Kagome sighed as she climbed the stairs to her room. _Love can be so confusing…_

---

**A/N:** Yeah, this one's kind of short. Thank you to everyone that reviewed!!! I felt so crappy yesterday, and your reviews helped so much!! THANX!! =)


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._

**Chapter 7**

Kagome looked through the articles of clothing which hung in her closet. _I don't even have anything to wear…_ She sighed as she pushed clothing to the side of her closet and looked deep within. Hojo had asked her to the dance at the last minute, leaving her no time to go shopping for something to wear, so she was stuck looking through what she already had. She smiled as she pulled out a dress that appeared to be perfect for the occasion. It had been a very good day. A good week in fact. Being 'stuck' in her own time had allowed her to catch up on her homework and with her friends. She looked up as she felt someone enter the room.

"Are you busy, Kagome?" Miroku stood in the doorway.

She smiled. "Not really, Miroku. I was just looking for something to wear to the formal tomorrow."

"Formal?"

"A thing at school. A social thing when guys and girls get together and dance." She smiled. "There is one upside to this whole situation. I actually get to be a _normal_ teenager for awhile. I usually don't have time to go to these sort of things."

"So, this is the type of occasion that would require a courtship of some kind?" the monk asked curiously.

Kagome smiled. "Yes. I'm going with that guy I told you about earlier. Hojo. I'm glad he asked me—I really wanted to go." She laid her dress on the bed, trying to smooth the wrinkles out with her hand.  "No one goes to these things alone, you know. If you do, most people think you're pathetic."

The monk looked away. "I thought you said you didn't like him in _that_ way."

"Well…" Kagome's smiled faded instantly. "I've never really given him much of a chance…"

"I see."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be nice to give him a false sense of adoration," Miroku replied, quietly.

"I…I'm not."

Miroku shrugged. "You don't need to pretend you like someone in order to receive some affection."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," the monk replied as he turned and walked away, leaving Kagome utterly confused. _Why is he acting so strange? Certainly it doesn't bug him that I'm going out with Hojo…right? Surely not, why would it?_

Miroku had seemed depressed ever since they had tried the well again that morning without any luck. She felt bad for him. She could understand why he would be upset, but something was _different about the way he was acting today. He had seemed almost…rude._

Kagome went downstairs, shortly after the monk had left her room, and found him in his new favorite place—sitting on the couch watching television in a daze. Surprisingly, _not_ drinking a soda this time.

She approached the monk quietly. "Something bothering you, Miroku?" she asked him.

Miroku sighed. "I'm stuck 500 years in the future and I may never make it back home. No, everything's fine, Kagome."

Kagome felt her eyes begin to tear up. "I'm sorry…I…" Miroku had never said such nasty things to her, and his spiteful comments left her speechless. The monk's gaze remained fixed to the television. "I just want to be alone…" he said to the girl, without bothering to look up.

She nodded. 

***

Kagome did her best to avoid the depressed monk the rest of the day. Miroku had always worried about his air void, but she had never seen him actually _angry_ before. She sighed as she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. _Tomorrow I'm going to the dance. At least that will take my mind of things._

She sighed as she rested her head on her pillow. Soon after, a gentle knock was heard at the door. "Come in." Miroku appeared at the end of her bed, wearing only the flannel pajama pants her mom had bought him the previous day. Kagome blushed at the half-naked monk. "Miroku?"

Miroku smiled as he took a seat at the end of her bed. "Your brother's snoring was keeping me up." He crossed his arms across his bare chest. "It's rather loud, you know."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she leaned forward in an attempt to discreetly smell his breathe, remembering the monk's previous late night visit to her bedroom. Miroku smiled as he moved towards Kagome, and much to her surprise, pulled the girl into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry about earlier." He spoke softly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Kagome began to feel a little shaky. She had never seen this kind of affection from the monk before. He made no attempt to grope her, but only hugged her softly. _Gods he smells wonderful_, she thought to herself, feeling his muscular arms around her and enjoying every minute of his embrace, although she knew that, most likely, the hug was a platonic one.

"That's okay, Miroku. I understand. It's my fault you are stuck here in the first place. I pulled you into this era to begin with…" The monk gently backed away as he looked into her eyes. 

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"It's not your fault I'm stuck here. You shouldn't apologize to me. You're the one that deserves the apology—your family has done nothing but make me feel welcome here the past few days. I have never felt this welcome anywhere before." He paused as Kagome stared intently at him. "I shouldn't have been rude to you earlier. You are a wonderful girl, and you don't deserve that kind of treatment."

Kagome smiled, blushing slightly. "Miroku…what is bothering you? I wish you would tell me."

The monk sighed as he looked at his lap. "The air void. I don't have a lot of time left, and I'm starting to doubt if the well will ever let us back through. I worry that we may not be able to make it back…in time." The last part he said very quietly.

Kagome's look saddened. "I never thought of that…" The monk looked away as the soft glow of the moonlight, which shone through the window, illuminated his face. When he turned his attention back towards her, she noticed a shiny trail had formed on his cheek. _Miroku is crying? She had never seen him so depressed before, and it saddened her. She gently put her hand on his bare shoulder. "Don't worry, everything will work out fine."_

"I wish I knew that were true." He gave her a small, fake smile as another tear trailed down his cheek. He slowly brought the back of his hand to his cheek to wipe it away. "I wish I could just stop worrying, but I can't. I wish I could just live everyday to its fullest. It should be about the _quality_ of life, not the quantity. But that isn't enough for me."

Kagome gave Miroku's shoulder a small squeeze. _I'm so stupid, of course that's what bothering him. _If I were in his situation, I would probably feel even worse than he does right now. _"Miroku," she spoke his name soothingly, "I don't care if it takes all I have to do it, but I __will find a way for us to get back through that well. I won't give up."_

Miroku smiled at her. Kagome looked into his eyes. They looked tired, and his eyelashes were moist with tears. Years of stress had begun to take their toll on his physical appearance, making him appear older than he was. He looked _dignified_, despite the fact he was still a young man. Kagome smiled, she had always found him rather handsome, and his gentle words and warm smile only made her more attracted to him.

She soon found the monk looking directly back at her fixedly. He hand came up to rest on hers. "Thank you," he said in a low voice. He slowly moved intimately closer to her. She gasped as Miroku cupped her chin into his hand and slowly leaned forward, turning his head slightly to the side, and pressed his soft lips against hers. Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and she kissed him back, lightly parting her lips as his tongue met hers. He grabbed the girl around her small waste, gently pulling her closer as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. Miroku deepened the kiss as Kagome gently clasped her hands on his muscular shoulders. Both reacting deeply to the passionate feelings imprisoned within themselves. Miroku brought his large, uncursed hand up to the smooth skin of the girls face, and then moved it through her dark tresses. Kagome squeezed his upper arms tightly in the heat of their passionate kiss. It was her first kiss. And it was amazing.

The moment was, however, short-lived.  The kiss came to an almost abrupt halt as Miroku broke free of her embrace. "I think I should get some sleep." He slowly moved away from the girl and stood up. He ignored Kagome's look of question as he stared toward the floor.  "Good night, Kagome." His face saddened. "And I'm sorry…" he added softly. Then he walked out of the room, leaving Kagome sitting on her bed speechless. It had been her first kiss—the most romantic moment in her life. Ruined. _What exactly did I do wrong? Why did he leave? She couldn't help but to shed tears as she stared at her bedroom door. __Did he realize he had made a mistake? Kagome fought the temptation to follow the monk. Instead, she lay down and buried her face into her pillow. __I'm sleeping. I'll wake up and everything will be fine. This is all just a bad dream…_

---

**A/N: **If you're having trouble finding Mir/Kag fics, I read a really good one on this site called Unexpected Emotions (it's in my favs). I really suggest checking it out—it's very well written. Oh, and I warn you, it's also pretty sad!! What did you think of this chapter?? =) I had a lot of fun writing it.****


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

**Chapter 8**

When Miroku awoke that morning, Kagome was already in his room. Sota must had already left for school, because they were all alone. She smiled that sweet smile he had always found so hard to resist. "Why did you leave, Miroku?" 

The monk's heart sunk. "I have my reasons."

Before he could say anymore, the girl already had him in her embrace. He tried to fight it. He tried to fight the urge to kiss her and let his tongue explore her mouth as he held her intimately closer to his yearning body. That, however, was a battle he would lose. One look into her eyes was too much for the poor monk to take. He kissed her fervently. His actions much more untamed than that of the night before. 

That's when _he _arrived. _I should have known this would happen, _the monk thought to himself. Inuyasha stood in the doorway. His murderous eyes sent a shudder down the monk's spine. _He saw us. Miroku was so frightened that he found it increasingly difficult to breathe. "Inuyasha, I…I…" The hanyou growled as the monk tried his best to explain himself. But before he could, the hanyou's claws ripped into his chest, pulling out his still beating heart._

~*~*~*~

Miroku suddenly sat up. He looked around the room. It was dark, except for Sota's nightlight. The boy was still snoring loudly in bed. The monk looked down, passing his hand over the smooth skin of his torso. He was relieved to see that no internal organs had been pulled out of his chest. _It was just a dream, for now at least…_

_***_

Kagome had found it particularly difficult to fall to sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking. She spent most of the night lying in bed, worrying. _Obviously he likes me. It was him that kissed me… So what went wrong? _She fell in and out of sleep a few times, gaining a total a no more than a few hours of undisturbed slumber. 

Kagome finally rolled out of bed at around six the next morning, stopping momentarily to study her own tired eyes in the reflection of the mirror. As she went to her closet to grab her school uniform, she came across the dress she had pulled out the previous day. She sighed, remembering that tonight was the night of the formal she had promised to attend with Hojo. This left her in an uncomfortable position. _Do I still go? Will Miroku be mad? We're not really together and I can't break a promise… Anyways, after the way he left last night, why should I feel like I'm doing something wrong?_

She wanted desperately to speak with Miroku, but she was afraid. She was afraid of being turned down. She was afraid that Miroku didn't feel the same way for her that she felt about him. _What if Miroku doesn't love me back? _The realization of Kagome's thoughts hit her suddenly. _Love?__ Have I really fallen in **love with Miroku? The truth was that she had found herself thinking less and less about Inuyasha ever since she had started becoming closer with Miroku. _It's obvious now, I do_**__love him! Kagome first smiled at the realization, but then sighed when she realized she was, most likely, setting herself up for another heart break.****_

As she headed downstairs, Kagome noticed she was the only one up. She decided that it would be best to leave a little early for school that morning, rather than risking a chat with the monk. _Miroku__ needs time to think, and so do I._

***

Naturally, the first person Kagome ran into at the school that morning was none other than her date to the dance. 

"Kagome!" he called her name, running up the girl and wearing a huge grin. "Kagome, how are you?"

Kagome forced a fake smile that only Hojo wouldn't see through. "Fine, Hojo."

"Are we still on for tonight?"

Kagome paused. Hojo knew her better than she thought. She _had_ been one to break dates with him before. She couldn't do it to the poor, hopeful boy again. "Of course."

"Great," he smiled, "I'll pick you up around seven, okay?"

Kagome nodded. She had been looking forward to the formal all week, but now she found herself almost dreading it. She remembered what Miroku had said to her earlier. **_You don't need to pretend you like someone in order to receive some affection. _He had a point. Was she just leading Hojo on? It was obvious he liked her, but did she like him in the same way? She knew for certain that the way she felt about Hojo and the way she felt about Miroku were definitely _not_ the same. Hojo. She loved him like… a brother. Miroku was different. The love she felt for the monk was anything but brotherly. She remembered the sensuous kiss from the previous evening. What she wouldn't give to experience that again.**

***

The monk depressingly made his way downstairs. His nightmare had made his already miserable mood even worse. He wanted to be with Kagome. He wanted it _badly._ But he couldn't. He couldn't steal her away, even though, theoretically, she never really belonged to anyone. 

_Inuyasha__ has already had a rough life, Miroku thought to himself.__ Taking the one he loves away from him wouldn't be right. Well, one of the one's he loves away from him. What am I thinking? He has Kikyo—what I'm doing isn't wrong. But it most certainly doesn't feel right.  Gods, I am so mystified right now._

Miroku had gone to the girl's room to apologize for his behavior, but then she shot him that cute little smile… He lost himself in her sparkling eyes. Her kind smile. Her reassuring words. When it came to willpower, Miroku had none. He lost all control as his emotions overtook his body. The monk began to wonder how Inuyasha could resist Kagome as he did, while he had finally given in to temptation in merely a week. 

***

Kagome stared at the wall as her teacher went on and on about metamorphosis. _I know why Miroku changed his mind. He loves Sango. Duh. It's not because he loves or even likes me, it's only because he misses her. I guess I'm just the next best thing…_

"Kagome."

The girl looked up. "Um, yes Mr. ­­­­­Suueeneyu?" _Snap out of it Kagome!_

"Would you mind answering the question?"

"Uh…" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rung and her classmates collectively made their way out the door. _I'll be glad when this day is over with…_

***

Kagome entered the front door of her home to find Miroku sitting on the couch and watching—surprise—television. The monk looked down at his lap as Kagome closed the door behind her. "Kagome."

"Hey, Miroku…"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Kagome waited momentarily as the monk sat silently studying his empty soda can. 

"Well," said Kagome, when she realized the monk had no intention of saying anything. "I need to get ready for the dance."

"You're still going?" he asked. __

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?" Miroku frowned as the girl turned and headed up the stairs. She smiled slyly, realizing that her going to the dance was making Miroku jealous. 

Kagome pulled her dance attire out of her closet and smiled. A little black dress with tiny straps. Somewhat short, too. She was certain that Hojo would like it, and more importantly, that Miroku would be jealous when he saw her wearing it. _Maybe when he sees me with Hojo, he'll realize he wants to be with me. Inuyasha had always become jealous when she was around other guys, so Miroku wouldn't be any different, right?_

Her heart sunk when she realized the thoughts that had just went through her mind. _If Miroku loves Sango, I can't just break them up because I want to be with him. Sango is my friend. I could never **that** to a friend. _Kagome sighed. Both of the men she had ever loved were already taken.  She had been the second choice in both Inuyasha and Miroku's lives. _I can't force him to like me…_

---

**A/N:** OMG! I have never received such kind reviews! You guys are great. Thank you for taking the time to review!! =) Umm… that isn't it for the dance. I decided to break it up into a couple of chapters. 


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

**Chapter 9**

Miroku watched sadly from the window of Sota's room as Kagome walked down the front steps of her home with her date. He licked his lips as he studied her revealing dress. _I can't believe the way women are allowed to dress in this era. _Miroku did _not like the idea of other men seeing his Kagome wearing such revealing robes. __His Kagome. The depressed monk watched as the younger boy opened the car door for Kagome. __Wimp.___

"Stop sulking." Kagome's younger brother stood in the doorway. "You know you like her. Just tell her."

Miroku sighed. "What makes you think that I _like _your sister?"

The young boy smiled. "Because you're always 'checking her out' when she's not looking."

"Checking her out?"

"Yeah." Sota smiled. "You like to look at her. _A lot."_

Miroku blushed. _This is one smart child. It was true. The monk did find it hard to take his eyes off of her._

Sota grinned sheepishly. "And I know for a fact that she likes you."

Miroku raised his eyebrows. "How are you so certain of that?"

"Because she scribbles your name in all of her notebooks. Kagome is a dork like that. She used to do it with Inuyasha's name, too. Not anymore though." The young boy smiled. "Not that she has someone new to obsess over." 

Miroku smiled. _I just wish I could be with her, the monk thought to himself._

***

Kagome took a seat in the passenger side of Hojo's mom's rusty, old car. She smiled at the boy as he struggled to put on his safety belt. He had just received his driver's license and she was a little nervous about riding with him. She knew how other sixteen-year-old guys drove.

Hojo smiled. "I'm so glad you could go to the dance with me, Kagome."

Kagome grinned back at the boy and nodded as he slowly pulled away from her house. "Me too, Hojo," she lied, still thinking about the monk she had left at home. "I haven't been to a dance in so long." Kagome let out an almost silent sigh as Hojo, who seemed more than a little nervous behind the wheel of the car, slowly made his way towards the direction of the school. 

The boy pulled the car into the parking lot of the school. "Oh," he paused, reaching into the backseat and grabbing a small box, "I almost forgot. I have something for you." He gently grabbed Kagome's wrist as he attached a lime-green corsage to it.

Kagome grinned at the thoughtful gesture as she studied the gaudy-looking thing. "Thank you, Hojo. It's... lovely."

Hojo smiled. "I thought you'd like it."

***

Miroku plopped himself on the couch paying no heed to the old man who sat across from him. Grandpa couldn't help but to notice that the monk had been very unlike himself the entire day. Miroku gazed off into space as the old man looked up from the book he had been reading. 

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Miroku sighed. "No."

He crossed his arms, taking a quick glance out the window to find that it was now dark out. "How long do these 'dance' things last for?" he asked the old man.

"Depends," he replied. "Usually only until 10, unless they decide to go somewhere to do something after the dance."

Miroku frowned. "Do something? What sort of thing would they do that late?" Miroku's jaw dropped. _Certainly not…_

"Not whatever is in your mind right now, young fella," Grandpa replied with a glower. "Remember, those kids are only in middle school. Do you remember what you did for fun when you were fifteen?" he asked.

Miroku smiled as the thought of his first romance came to him. He had met her only a couple of months before his fifteenth birthday. Arieru—a pretty long-haired girl from his village, who, incidentally, looked a lot like Kagome. A wonderful girl, whom he came to know very well one night. _Oh, the things I showed her... Miroku's flashback stopped altogether with that very thought. "Old man, I think that I should go check on her. I don't trust the boy who is courting her."_

He chuckled at the monk's comment. "Hojo? The boy is harmless."

Miroku shook his head. 

Grandpa smiled. "Oh, I see now. You have a crush on our little Kagome."

Miroku promptly blushed, as he shook his head. "Kagome is just a good friend. She has Inuyasha. I'm merely watching out for her wellbeing."

Grandpa smiled to himself. "You know Miroku, when I met my wife, she was already seeing someone else."

Miroku looked up curiously. "Is that so?"

Grandpa nodded. "Yes. One of my best friends, matter of fact." He smiled. "The man was a little full of himself, if you know what I mean?" Miroku nodded. "Well anyways, I ended up asking her out, and she said yes. My friend, he was furious at first. But I loved her. Sometimes love is worth the risk. If I hadn't taken the risk, we would have never ended up together." The old man gave Miroku a sideways glance.

"And your friend?" Miroku inquired. 

"Oh, yes. We eventually made up. We remained friends until the day he passed away." 

Miroku sighed as he stood up and left the room. The monk passed Sota on his way out of the room, reaching out his palm to ruff the boy's hair as he walked past. "Where are you going, Miroku?"

"Nowhere…" the monk answered softly as he headed up the stairs.

Once in his room, Miroku took a seat on his bed. _Even if I do want to be with her, she's with **him**_** _right now. _He rested his chin on the palm of his hand as he gazed out of the window over the streets of Tokyo. He looked up as he heard the bedroom door slowly creak open. Grandpa stood in the doorway. "Miroku, get dressed," the old man said, "You're going to the formal."**

***

Miroku stood outside of Kagome's school, feeling a little—no, a lot—weird about being there. He watched as Kagome's mother's car drove away with Grandpa behind the wheel. _Well, here I am… He hadn't really given much thought to how he'd approach the girl—yet Grandpa had still insisted that he go. "Better now than never," the old man had said. __If you say so._

He directed his attention towards a large room off to the side of the school. Bright lights shone from the windows as he could hear the loud thump of music being played inside. _That must be it. _He approached the door of the building, but then darted behind a bush outside the window as the door abruptly swung open. 

Crouching behind the bush, Miroku caught a quick glance of the Kagome through the window. Hojo was literally dancing circles around the girl. Both were laughing. _She looks like she's having fun. Maybe I shouldn't be here after all… _

"Miroku? Miroku, is that you?" The monk snapped to attention as he looked up towards the young girl standing over him. He recognized the girl instantly. Kagome's cute little friend, Eri.

"Ah… I'm just. Ah..."

"What are you doing in the bush, Miroku?" the girl, whose arm was linked through her dates, asked inquisitively. "Are you here for Kagome?"

The monk shrugged.

"You are! You're here to steal her away from Hojo!" The monk blushed. _I've been caught. "That is so _cool_!" the girl exclaimed as a grin spread across her face. "Just like in the movies." She turned to her date. "Jusuchinu, what was that movie we watched? Where the guy runs to the church to break up his girlfriend's wedding?" The young man shrugged. "Oh come on, you know the one!" Miroku crossed his arms. He'd love nothing more than to leave this conversation right now._

"I should be going," Miroku announced, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Are you going inside to sweep Kagome off her feet?" Miroku blinked. "She would love that, you know. She likes you so much already that would only impress her even more. Not that she actually _admitted _to liking you, but she writes your name in all of her notebooks, you know?" The girl smiled brightly. "She's a dork like that."

"So I've heard."Miroku sighed at the chatterbox. Finally, the happy couple left, waving good bye as Miroku started through the front door of the building.

***

"Punch, Kagome?"

"Sure, Hojo." She smiled at the boy as he walked across the gymnasium to fill his date's wish. Although Kagome was having fun at the dance, she was still unable to get the thought of Miroku, sitting at home depressed, out of her head. She smiled as one of her favorite songs began to play. "Mmm… I love this song," she quietly commented to herself as she closed her eyes. Kagome gasped as a pair of hands clutched her shoulders and spun her around. "What are _you_ doing here, Miroku?"

The monk smiled. "I'm here for… a dance?" 

"B-but… Hojo," she managed to stutter.  

Miroku grinned as he looked over his shoulder at the boy, who was standing at the punch table talking to a large group of kids. "He looks preoccupied. I don't think he'll be back for awhile," he smiled.

He took Kagome's hand as he led her out to the floor. "Kagome…" He grabbed the girl tightly and pulled her body closer to his, causing the girl to blush a little. The monk took a quick look around the room to study the other couple's movements. _Doesn't look that difficult.__ "I'm… sorry. About last night."_

Kagome's eyes began to sting with tears. _Here it comes. The very words I've been dreading. "I can't be with you because I love Sango." I can't believe he came all the way here to tell me. It figu-_

"I want to be with you. I just didn't think it would be _right."__  
  
_

Kagome most certainly didn't expect that. "Because of Sango?"

"Sango?" Miroku took a step back to look into her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"That's why… that's why you left last night. Because you love her."

The monk paused. "I do care for Sango," he said as Kagome looked away, sadly. The monk automatically grabbed the girls chin, tipping it so that her eyes stared directly at his. "But, to tell you the truth, I have found myself thinking less and less about her since I've been here. That's because I want to be with you." For the first time Kagome could remember, a small blush crept across the monk's face. He smiled as he looked into her hopeful, sparkling eyes. "That is, if you will have me."

A smile spread over Kagome's face. "Really?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes." The monk's palm came up to caress the smooth skin of the girl's cheek. He delicately brushed his thumb over her soft mouth as he leaned forward to gently press a tender kiss against her sweet, subtle lips. Kagome smiled at him. She wrapped her arms around the monk as she nuzzled her face into his neck. Miroku tightened his embrace as he pressed his body against the softness of hers.  Kagome took a deep breath. He smelt wonderful. "You don't know how happy that makes me, Miroku."  The other dancing couples shot curious glances at the couple, seeing that Kagome was no longer dancing with Hojo, but with an older man. But she didn't care. It was if they were all alone. Nothing could ruin this moment…

"Kagome?" A very sad-looking Hojo, who was holding two red plastic cups, had made his way back over to where the two were dancing just in time to witness their show of affection towards one another.

A furious blush crept across Kagome's face as she stared at the boy, wide-eyed. _Except maybe for that…_

***

Kagome smiled brightly as she and Miroku walked back towards the shrine. He reached out his arm to wrap it around her waist, pulling her closely to his body. Kagome snuggled up against the monk as she rested her head against his broad shoulder and let out a sigh of happiness. Miroku smiled, laughing a little bit.

"What?" Kagome asked curiously, jerking her head up to attention. 

The monk shook his head. 

"What is it, Miroku?" 

"What did Hojo say?" he asked. 

Kagome's smiled faded as she reached out to playfully smack the monk's forearm. "That's not funny, Miroku. How would you feel if you were in his position?"

The monk covered his mouth as he let out a childish cackle. He tried to straighten his face. "I'm sorry," he said, obviously trying his best to keep from bursting out in laughter. "Did he…*snicker*…did he understand?" He couldn't help himself as he, once again, began to laugh. 

Kagome smiled a little bit herself. "No. But he didn't get mad either. Listen, Miroku—don't make me feel any worse about this whole situation than I already do!" she warned. The image of Hojo looking as if his heart had been pulled out of his chest and stomped on before his own eyes went through the monk's head. Miroku _did _feel sorry for the boy, but he found it all a little humorous at the same time.

Miroku tightened his hold around Kagome's waist. "I wouldn't dream of it," he replied as he leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead. Kagome smiled as the two stopped under a street light. She wrapped both of her arms around him as she stood up on her toes so that she could gently kiss the monk's lips. "Mmm…" Miroku grinned.

---

**A/N: **So, whaddya think? I got a lot of inspiration from Foreigner's "I've Been Waiting for a Girl Like You." (Don't laugh.) The song just happened to be playing while I was writing this chapter. I am sorry if I made Hojo out to be a dork. I know he isn't, but he just seems so clueless about women, especially Kagome. Thanx again for the reviews. When someone says that my writing is good, I feel like I've just won an Oscar (not that I can act or anything). Seriously, your reviews mean a lot to me!! =) (hint, hint) I think I'll wrap this story up in the next chapter…


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

**Chapter 10**

"See Miroku, isn't this much nicer?" The monk, who was leaning against the trunk of a shade tree located on the family shrine smiled as he lovingly wrapped his arms around the miko sitting on his lap. He smiled. "Mmm hmm." 

It was a beautiful day outside. Peaceful, too. Birds could be heard chirping happily as a warm breeze rustled the leaves of the tree the couple had taken a seat beneath. Although Miroku had insisted on sitting on the couch watching that 'idiot box', as Kagome liked to call it, the girl had somehow managed to lure the monk outside. The little sunlight which managed to peak through the leaves of the tree danced across their faces. Kagome leaned back comfortably against the man's chest. The couple watched a pair of butterflies that fluttered around the late spring flowers which had bloomed in the shrine.

It had been a couple of days since Kagome and Miroku had last tried the well. Although they both knew that they would need to return to the feudal era eventually, neither were in a hurry to get back right away. Miroku was enjoying having Kagome all to himself, not to mention the privacy they would lose as soon as they returned. He wasn't exactly looking forward to explaining what exactly had happened between the two to Inuyasha either. If his wind tunnel didn't claim his life first, the hanyou surely could.

"Something wrong, Miroku?" Kagome turned her head, glacing sideways at the inattentive monk. "You feel tense."

He smiled. "No, nothing at all," he said, pressing a kiss on the girl's cheek. He looked up as Grandpa passed the sweet scene taking place beneath the tree. The old man smiled, and Miroku could have almost sworn, winked. Kagome had told her mother the night before about her and Miroku. The entire family was pleasantly enthusiastic about the pairing. Miroku had become like a part of the family now. Maybe one day he would_ be a part of the family. Kagome smiled at the thought. She could easily imagine settling down with the monk when she grew a little older._

"Your mother should have lunch ready any minute," the old man commented.

The couple nodded and stood up to walk back inside the house.

***

After lunch, Kagome and Miroku settled down for an uneventful, yet peaceful, afternoon. Kagome's mother and grandfather had left for the market. Sota had gone to a friend's house. Kagome and Miroku found themselves now sitting alone in Kagome's room. The monk smiled at the convenient situation. _All alone with my beautiful miko.__ He grasped the girl giving her a long, sensuous kiss. He brought his hand up to cradle the back of the girl's head as he leaned her back onto the mattress, kissing her passionately. Soon, Miroku found himself sprawled over the girl's small body. Kagome could feel the monk's robes brush across the bare skin of her legs. As much as she liked to see him in blue jeans, Miroku had finally gone back to his usual attire. _Such a shame, _she thought. She had become quite accustomed to the enhanced view his muscular physique. Kagome brought her shoulders up as she felt the delicate sensation of Miroku moving his lips from her own down to her neck, where he had begun to place several tiny kisses. The monk smiled. "Ticklish?"_

Kagome grinned back at him, blushing. She was certain that Miroku knew how inexperienced she was at all of this. It was a little embarrassing, to say the least, considering the he, most likely, had gained more than enough experience since his younger years. Miroku, however, found her innocence endearing. The monk brought his attention back towards the girl's lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around him as he slipped his wandering tongue between her lips, enjoying in the sweet taste of them. His hand drifted beneath the back of her blouse, taking pleasure in in the soft touch of the girl's smooth skin. It had been a long time since he had felt that touch, and he was about to loose all control at that very moment as he deepened his kiss.

"Miroku," the girl gasped at the contact of his rough, calloused hands against her delicate skin as she separated his lips from hers, removing his hand from her back. "Slow down."

The monk grinned guiltily. "Sorry." He knew that Kagome was much too young to begin bearing his children by her era's standards. Not that she'd agreed to it yet, anyhow. So, for now at least, he would have to learn to control his urges. However, once they returned to Feudal Japan where Kagome would be child-bearing age…

"Miroku?" Kagome studied the monk's face. She began to wonder how a man of the cloth could grin so evilly. 

Miroku stared into her eyes for a few short moments before finally snapping out of his lecherous trance. "Kagome," he took her hand into his, "We will only go as far as you want. I would never pressure you into doing something you weren't comfortable with." The monk smiled at the girl, planting a reassuring kiss on her lips. As lecherous as he seemed at times, Kagome knew that she could trust him. He had even been so kind to refrain from his usual gropes most of the time he had been in her era. She decided that it was probably out of his respect towards her family—not because he lacked interest. That she was sure of.

Miroku settled down onto the bed next to Kagome's side. He wrapped his strong arms around the girl as they both fell into a lazy afternoon slumber.

***

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Miroku," Kagome, who had been awaken by a strange noise, whispered into the sleeping monk's ear. "Miroku, did you hear that?"

"Hmm?" Miroku's eyes slowly opened. "What?"

_Tap. Tap._

"That? Did you hear it?"

A concerned look overcame the monk's face as he turned his attention towards the girl's window, which was concealed by a light pink curtain. Someone, or _something, _was trying to make its way inside the house. He frowned as he stood up and grabbed his golden staff, which he had left leaning against the Kagome's desk. Slowly, he made his way towards the window, flipping the latch that locked it and quickly opening it in one swift motion with one hand, while holding his staff in an attack position with the other. The monk gasped as did the boy standing on the landing outside Kagome's bedroom window.

"Inuyasha, it's you." The monk held his chest. He was almost certain that he was going into cardiac arrest.

"You're very observant, monk." The hanyou replied cockily, stepping inside. "Since when do you lock that thing?" he asked studying the window momentarily and then glancing towards Kagome. 

"Inuyasha… What did you?… How did you?..." Kagome paused. "You made it through."

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Yeah, finally." He took a seat next to the girl on her bed. "Some idiot who was traveling through the village sealed the well. It took the old hag forever to finally break the seal," he said, referring to Kaede.

Kagome looked utterly confused. "Why would some traveler want to seal the well?"

The hanyou shrugged. "We think Naraku might have put him up to it, but we're not completely sure." He paused. "It would make sense though. Without you, we wouldn't be able to find the shards." He frowned. "Or, should I say, without you we haven't _been able _to find _any shards."_

"I'm so glad you made it through, Inuyasha. We had begun to worry," she said looking at the grinning monk. "We tried the well everyday, hoping we'd be able to pass through." _Well, almost everyday…_

"Well, it works now," he replied standing up and grabbing the young girl's hand, "So let's go. Enough time has been wasted already."

Kagome promptly blushed at the hanyou, grinning uncomfortably at Miroku. The monk shrugged. Things were _definitely _going to change now. "Wait, Inuyasha. At least let me pack my things first."

"Feh."

"I'll be right back. I need to find my pack, okay?" Inuyasha watched, a little annoyed, as she headed downstairs to find her backpack. He looked over to Miroku, who sat quietly on the bed. "I don't know how you managed to make it here so long, monk."

He shrugged. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You mean Kagome didn't drive you nuts with all her yakking?"

Miroku smiled guiltily. "Not exactly."

Inuyasha stood back to study the monk's expression. He seamed, well, uncomfortable. "What's with you?"

Miroku shrugged. "Nothing."

Kagome reentered the room, opening the giant, yellow pack and setting it on her bed. She opened one of her drawers, pulling out assorted clothing and other supplies and throwing them inside.

"Feh. I bet this monk didn't keep his hands off you the entire time," Inuyasha said, helping Kagome pack by messily shoving various (and unneeded) items into her bag.

Kagome cringed as she looked up at the hanyou. "Miroku was very… honorable."

Inuyasha snorted. "I bet." Kagome closed the backpack as Inuyasha threw it over his shoulder and headed out of her bedroom window. "Well come on, wench," he said as he descended down towards the well house.

"I'm gonna have to have a word with him about that little nickname he has given you." Miroku said wrapping his arms around Kagome. 

"Well, it's about time someone did." Kagome paused, taking a quick peek out the window to see Inuyasha waiting next to the well house in an aggravated stance.  "Miroku."

"Yes?"

"I think we should wait awhile. Before we tell the others, I mean."

The monk smiled at the idea. A few extra days of life sounded good to him. "Whatever you desire, my Kagome."

She smiled as she gave the monk a little kiss. "It'll be awhile before I'll get to do that again."

Miroku grinned. "If Kouga decides to flirt with you, however, I _will have to put him in his place." He wrapped his muscular arms possessively around the girl's form. "You're __my woman now," he added with a smirk._

Kagome smiled. _Miroku's__ woman.__ She linked her arm through his as the happy couple headed downstairs. _Yep, things have definitely changed now. For the better.__

**~*~THE END~*~**

---

**A/N: **I decided to leave Inuyasha and Sango's reactions out of this story—that itself would probably be a story. I didn't want to get way off-track. I guess you all can just use your imaginations. Ha! Thanks to Jessie for pointing out my spelling error. I appreciate it. Well, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and happy Turkey Day!! =)


End file.
